The Tomb of the Cybermen (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px The Tomb of the Cybermen ist der 37. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 5. Staffel. Teil 1 thumb|left|220px|Die neue TARDIS-Crew Stolz präsentieren der Doctor und Jamie ihrer neuen Begleiterin Victoria Waterfield das Innere der TARDIS. Dann führt Jamie sie in die Garderobe, während der Doctor die TARDIS startet. Auf einem felsigen Planeten ist ein Raumschiff gelandet. Die Crew, bestehend aus Menschen, sucht nach dem Eingang zur Stadt von Telos. Eine Sprengung legt diesen frei. thumb|220px|Der Eingang zur StadtSie begeben sich zu dem Bauwerk, das mit überlebensgroßen Darstellungen zweier Cybermen verziert ist. Miss Kaftan, eine einflussreiche Geldgeberin der Expedition, bietet demjenigen viel Geld, der die Tür als erster öffnet. Professor Parry, der leitende Archäologe der Expedition, protestiert, doch ein Crewman ist bereit es zu versuchen – und bezahlt dies mit seinem Leben, da der Eingang durch einen Mechanismus geschützt ist. Plötzlich ertönt einige Meter entfernt ein seltsames Geräusch. Besorgt begibt sich der Captain Hopper mit einigen Männern dort hin und trifft auf den Doctor, Jamie und Victoria, die gerade gelandet sind. Sie führen sie zum Eingang der Stadt, wo der Doctor erfährt, dass diese Expedition nach den Überresten der Cybermen-Zivilisation sucht, die hier auf Telos vermutet werden. Der Fund des Eingangs bestätigt nun die Anwesenheit der Cybermen auf diesem Planeten. Der Captain kehrt mit seinen restlichen Männern zum Raumschiff zurück, da ihm das Ganze zu gefährlich erscheint. Der Doctor bietet den Wissenschaftlern jedoch seine Hilfe an. Miss Kaftan und Eric Klieg wollen nicht, dass Fremde an dieser Expedition teilnehmen, doch Prof. Parry erinnert sie daran, dass sie zwar Geldgeber, jedoch nicht Leiter der Expedition sind. Dem Doctor gelingt es, den lebensgefährlichen Mechanismus außer Kraft zu setzen und Toberman, der Diener von Miss Kaftan, öffnet das gigantische Tor. Sie gelangen in eine Steuerzentrale, deren Maschinen offenbar noch in Funktion sind. Da der Doctor die Logik der Cybermen kennt, gelingt es ihm, zwei weitere Türen zu öffnen. Da auch noch eine große Luke in einen weiteren Raum führt, schlägt Prof. Parry vor, dass die Gruppe sich teilt, um so viel wie möglich zu erforschen. Der Doctor, Hopper und Klieg bleiben in der Zentrale, um die Luke zu öffnen. Jamie und Peter Haydon gehen zusammen, Victoria begleitet Miss Kaftan, Toberman und John Viner. Victorias Gruppe entdeckt einen Raum, der offenbar dazu benutzt wurde, die Cybermen zu aktivieren, Jamie und Haydon entdecken ein metallenes Insekt und der Doctor, Hopper und Klieg versuchen ohne Erfolg, die Luke zu öffnen und die Hauptmaschine zu starten. Während der Doctor eine problematische Formel löst, bemerken sie nicht, dass sich Toberman aus dem Gebäude schleicht. Der Doctor rät dringlich davon ab, die Formel zu benutzen, um die Hauptmaschine in Gang zu setzten, doch Klieg hört nicht auf ihn und aktiviert die Konsole. Sie funktioniert und aktiviert den Hauptcomputer. Der Doctor ist besorgt und will schnell nach den anderen Expeditionsteilnehmern schauen. Victoria betritt derweil eine der Cybermen-Aktivierungskammern, um sie genauer zu untersuchen. Als Miss Kaftan dies sieht, betätigt sie einen Hebel und die Kammer schließt sich. Viner versucht erfolglos, die Kammer zu öffnen. thumb|left|220px|Was ist das? Jamie meint, das metallene Insekt habe sich bewegt und Haydon stellt fest, dass das Steuerpult in diesem Raum plötzlich aktiv ist. Haydon betätigt einen Schalter und ein großer Bildschirm wird aktiviert. Viner macht sich auf, um Hilfe zu holen, worauf Miss Kaftan nur gewartet hat. Sie aktiviert eine Maschine, die auf die Kammer gerichtet ist, doch der Doctor kann sie rechtzeitig daran hindern, sie auszulösen und befreit Victoria. Jamie ist wie hypnotisiert von den Mustern auf dem aktivierten Bildschirm. Er kann seine Augen nicht abwenden. Haydon kann den Bildschirm wieder abschalten und hält das Ganze für eine Art Zielscheibe. Er will es erneut versuchen, da er einen der Schalter noch nicht betätigt hat. Jamie aktiviert den Bildschirm, Haydon stellt sich vor den Bildschirm. Der Doctor, Victoria, Viner und Miss Kaftan betreten den Raum, als sich eine Wand öffnet, eine Waffe hervorschießt und Haydon tötet. Teil 2 thumb|220px|Der Doctor kennt die Antwort: ein Cybermat Die Crew ist entsetzt über Haydons Tod und der Doctor stellt fest, dass es sich bei dem Raum um einen Proberaum für Waffen handelt. Während die anderen Haydons Leiche in den Hauptkontrollraum bringen, entdeckt Victoria das metallene Insekt und der Doctor erklärt ihr, dass es sich um einen inaktiven Cybermat handelt, den man sicherheitshalber ignorieren sollte. Doch Victoria ist fasziniert und packt den Fund in ihre Tasche. Toberman kehrt in den Hauptkontrollraum zurück und informiert Miss Kaftan darüber, dass er ihren Auftrag erledigt hätte. Eric Klieg versucht noch immer, den Cyber-Code zu knacken. Die anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer kehren ebenfalls in den Hautkontrollraum zurück, um zu beraten, was nun zu tun sei. Prof. Parry hat sich aufgrund der zwei Todesfälle dazu entschieden, die Expedition abzubrechen und zur Erde zurück zu kehren. Doch der gerade eintreffende Captain Hopper berichtet, dass das Raumschiff sabotiert wurde, und man den Planeten vorerst nicht verlassen könne. Die Reparaturen benötigen 72 Stunden und Hopper weigert sich, irgendjemanden an Bord zu lassen, da er nicht weiß, wer der Saboteur war. Da sie nun bleiben müssen, versucht Klieg weiter, den Code zu knacken und damit die Luke zu öffnen, die tiefer ins Innere der Stadt führt. Er bemerkt nicht, wie der Doctor ebenfalls die Konsole bedient, woraufhin die Luke sich tatsächlich öffnet. Die Crew macht sich bereit, hinabzusteigen, während Victoria und Miss Kaftan im Hauptkontrollraum bleiben. Miss Kaftan bietet Victoria etwas zu trinken an, die nicht bemerkt, wie Kaftan etwas in das Getränk mischt. Schnell befällt Victoria eine Müdigkeit und sie verliert ihr Bewusstsein. thumb|left|220px|Alle sind beeindruckt, einige entsetzt Derweil entdecken die anderen die unterirdischen vereisten Grabstätten der Cybermen, die hier seit 500 Jahren ruhen. Plötzlich hören sie, wie die Luke zum Hauptkontrollraum geschlossen wird, wofür Miss Kaftan verantwortlich ist. Klieg ist sich sicher, den Öffnungsmechanismus von hier aus zu aktivieren und betätigt eine der Schaltkonsolen. Doch nicht die Luke öffne sich, sondern das Eis der Grabstätten beginnt zu schmelzen. In den einzelnen Grabkammern erwachen die Cybermen zum Leben. John Viner versucht die Aktivierung rückgängig zu machen, doch Klieg zieht eine Waffe und erschießt ihn zum Entsetzen der anderen. Im Hauptkontrollraum kommt Victoria wieder zu sich. Sie will die Luke öffnen, doch auch Miss Kaftan ist bewaffnet und hindert sie daran. Die beiden bemerken nicht, dass der Cybermat in Victorias Tasche ebenfalls aktiviert wurde. thumb|220px|Die Cybermen erwachen Eric Klieg unterrichtet derweil die anderen darüber, dass er der Bruderschaft der Logiker angehört. Diese strebt nach Macht und will sich der Cybermen bemächtigen, um ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen. Nur aus diesem Grund wurde die Expedition von ihnen finanziert. Nach und nach entsteigen die Cybermen ihren Gräbern. thumb|left|220px|Miss Kaftan wird angegriffen Im Hauptkontrollraum fällt der aktivierte Cybermat Miss Kaftan an, was Victoria die Möglichkeit gibt, sich der Waffe zu bemächtigen und ihn außer Funktion zu setzen. Da sie nicht weiß, wie die Luke wieder zu öffnen ist, macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Raumschiff, um Captain Hopper zu holen. thumb|220px|Klieg und der Cyber-Controller Die wieder erwachten Cybermen greifen nicht an, sondern öffnen eine bestimmte Grabkammer, der ihr Anführer, der Cyber-Controller entsteigt. Klieg will mit ihm in Kontakt treten und fordert Gehorsam, da er derjenige ist, der ihnen das Leben zurück gab. Doch der Controller gibt ihm zur Antwort, dass er und die anderen nun zu Cybermen konvertiert werden. Teil 3 thumb|left|220px|Der Cyber-Controller verrät seine Pläne Der Cyber-Controller informiert die Expeditionsteilnehmer darüber, dass es schon immer Plan der Cybermen war, von den Menschen wieder erweckt zu werden. Nach der Zerstörung ihres Heimatplaneten Mondas und die Vereitelung ihres Planes auf der Mondoberfläche, sahen die Cybermen den Rückzug nach Telos und das Einfrieren als einzige Möglichkeit des Überlebens. Nur den Besten der Menschen würde es gelingen, den komplizierten Mechanismus zu entschlüsseln und sie wieder zu beleben. Diese Besten würden nun selbst zu einer neuen Rasse von Cybermen werden, zur Erde zurück kehren und diese übernehmen. Als die Gruppe sich weigert, werden sie gnadenlos von den Cybermen ergriffen. Victoria, Captain Hopper und Jim Callum sind derweil in den Hauptkontrollraum zurück gekehrt. Sie finden die noch immer bewusstlose Miss Kaftan und überlegen, wie man die Luke öffnen könnte, um die anderen zu befreien. Miss Kaftan kommt wieder zu sich und es gelingt ihr, ihre Pistole zu ergreifen. Sie will verhindern, dass die drei die Luke wieder zu öffnen, bevor Klieg ihr das Zeichen dazu gibt, doch Victoria kann sie einen Moment ablenken und Hopper nimmt ihr die Waffe ab. Es gelingt ihnen, die Luke zu öffnen, doch sie hören rein gar nicht von unten. Bewaffnet mit zwei Rauchbombe. begibt sich Hopper nach unten. Eric Klieg soll als erster zum Cybermen gemacht und später der Anführer der neuen Rasse werden. Die anderen sollen vorerst eingefroren werden, bis man Verwendung für sie hat. Captain Hopper lenkt mit seinen Rauchbomben die Cybermen ab und ermöglicht so den Gefangenen die Flucht. Allerdings verlieren sie sich in den unterirdischen Tunneln. Toberman wird wieder gefangen genommen und soll augenblicklich modifiziert werden. Jamie, Prof. Parry und Hopper finden den Aufgang zum Hauptkontrollraum, die Cybermen sind ihnen jedoch dicht auf den Fersen. Der Doctor erreicht gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kontrollraum und Jim schließt die Luke wieder. Kurz darauf gelingt auch Klieg die Rückkehr in den Hauptkontrollraum. Er ist noch immer davon überzeugt, dass eine Allianz möglich wäre, würde seine Verhandlungsposition eine bessere sein. Hopper kehrt zum Raumschiff zurück, um es startklar zu machen. Die Anderen fühlen sich vorerst sicher; Klieg und Kaftan werden in einen anderen Raum gebracht. Dort werden sie auf die Cyber-Pistole aufmerksam, durch die einige Stunden zuvor Peter Haydon getötet wurde. Der Cyber-Controller gibt den Befehl, weitere Cybermats zu aktivieren. Ihr Ziel soll das Gehirn des gefangenen Toberman sein. Doch dessen Emotion, die Angst, ist schwerer zu unterbinden, als gedacht. So werden die Cybermats durch einen kleinen Schacht nach oben geschickt, um dort anzugreifen. thumb|220px|Klieg, Kaftan und das Cyber-Gewehr Klieg und Kaftan ist es gelungen, die Funktion der Cyber-Waffe zu ergründen. Nun wollen sie die Herrschaft über die Cybermen übernehmen, doch zuvor will Klieg die Waffe am Doctor testen, dessen Überlegenheit ihm von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge war. Die Cybermats sind derweil im Hauptkontrollraum angekommen und greifen an. Der Doctor kann sie mit einem Stromkabel außer Gefecht setzen, doch sehen sie sich nun mit Kaftan und Klieg konfrontiert. Klieg richtet die Cyber-Pistole auf den Doctor und drückt ab. Teil 4 Nicht der Doctor, sondern Jim Callum, der sich in den Weg stellte, wird von Klieg getroffen und bricht schwer verletzt zusammen. Miss Kaftan eröffnet den anderen, dass sie hervorragende Testexemplare für die Cybermen abgeben werden, da sie und Klieg sich sicher sind, nun mit dem Cyber-Controller verhandeln zu können. Klieg öffnet die Luke und verlangt, den Controller zu sprechen. Dieser schickt die anderen Cybermen zurück in die Zellen, um Energie zu sparen. Er aktiviert Toberman, der nun teilweise zu einem Cybermen umgewandelt wurde. Zusammen begeben sie sich in den Kontrollraum, wo Klieg den Controller mit der Cyber-Pistole in Schach hält und Toberman zurück fordert. Dieser begibt sich zu den anderen, wobei der Doctor sofort merkt, dass er unter der Kontrolle der Cybermen steht. Klieg will vom Cyber-Controller Unterstützung bei der Eroberung der Erde, die ihm dieser zusagt. Im Gegenzug darf er weitere Cybermen aktivieren und neue mittels der Cyber-Wandlungseinheit erschaffen. Klieg zwingt den Doctor, Jamie und Parry sich dem Controller anzuschließen, während er Victoria als Geisel behält. Der Controller versucht die Wandlungseinheit zu aktivieren, seine Energiereserven sind jedoch fast aufgebraucht. Der Doctor bietet seine Hilfe an. Der Controller begibt sich in die Einheit, der Doctor hat jedoch nicht vor, ihn dort wieder raus zu lassen. Er aktiviert die Wandlungseinheit und überlastet sie, doch der Controller kann sich befreien und nimmt Kontakt zu Toberman auf. Dieser setzt augenblicklich Klieg außer Gefecht. Der Controller und die anderen kommen in den Kontrollraum und er fordert von Kaftan, die Luke nach unten zu öffnen. Sie weigert sich und schießt mit ihrer Pistole auf ihn. Er bleibt jedoch unversehrt, tötet sie und öffnet die Luke. Der Doctor versucht derweil bei Toberman die letzten menschlichen Emotionen zu wecken, damit er ihnen hilft. Dies gelingt und er greift den Controller an. Toberman kann den Controller überwältigen, während Jamie und die anderen zu verhindern versuchen, dass die Cybermen durch die Luke in den Kontrollraum gelangen. Der Doctor und Tobermen begeben sich nach unten und werden ohne dass es jemand merkt von dem wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommenen Klieg verfolgt, der die Cyber-Pistole erneut an sich genommen hat. Der Doctor versucht, die ruhenden Cybermen wieder vollständig einzufrieren, doch Klieg hindert ihn daran und erweckt sie, da er meint, mit dem Ende des Controllers dessen Macht übernehmen zu können. Während er von der Weltherrschaft träumt, nähert sich ihm einer der erwachten Cyberman und tötet Klieg. Toberman greift den Cyberman an und setzt ihn außer Gefecht, derweil aktivieren der Doctor und Jamie den kryostatischen Mechanismus, der die Cybermen wieder einfriert, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es für immer bleiben. thumb|left|220px|Das Ende des Cyber-Controllers Zurück im Hauptkontrollraum erfahren sie, dass das Raumschiff wieder startklar ist. Während die den Kontrollraum bereits verlassen, wollen der Doctor und Jamie die gesamte Grabanlage wieder schließen, so dass weder jemand hinein noch hinaus kann. Sie aktivieren den Stromkreis, doch der Cyber-Controller kommt noch einmal zu sich. Sie flüchten hinaus und wollen die Tore schließen, doch es bedarf der Kraft Tobermans, dies zu tun, was seinen Tod bedeutet, da der Stromkreis mit dem Schließen der Tore aktiviert wird. Auch im Innern der Grabanlage wird der Cyber-Controller durch den Strom endgültig getötet. Der Doctor, Jamie und Victoria verabschieden sich von Parry und begeben sich zur TARDIS. Ihre Hoffnung, dass dies das endgültige Ende der Cybermen bedeutet, wird durch einen Cybermat in Frage gestellt, der aus der Grabanlage entkommen konnte. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben